As Dark As Night
by daniangel
Summary: Lucifer in Hell, an Angel on Earth, a destiny separated. The Beginning of the end.


_Once, A long time ago_

There was the Almighty, who was the creator and bringer of life. But be for there was life on earth, there were Angels In Heaven. The Angels were a Superhuman race given emotions, virtues and sins. They lived in harmony with the Almighty.

At the top of the hierarchy there were the Archangels, who were the guards of the Almighty. They were given senction over all the other Angels. Out of all the Archangels there were two that the Almighty trusted. Lucifer the left hand of the Almighty and Michael the right hand of the Almighty. Lucifer was the most powerful of the two, he was a very prideful Angel.

Then the Almighty created humankind and gave them the one gift he did not bestow upon his Angels.  
"_Free Will_"

Lucifer was angered by this gift only given to the humans. Why give these weaker versions of Angels the choice of _Free Will_? They were not a superior as the angels that the Almighty keepet in heaven.

His love for the Almighty faded as his wrath for the weak humans grew, as the Almighty spent time on them. So he decided to use his position as the left hand of the Almighty to declare war over the Almighty and any other angel who stood in his way to absolute power.

He created his secret army called the Grigori, an army that included one third of the Angels in Heaven. Asmodeses, Beelzbub, Mammon, Belphagor and Leviathan became Lucifer's Generals and they slowly polluted the thoughts and the minds of the Grigori.

"The Almighty does not love you. If he did he, would not insult us by creating such a week race and allowing them a life of _Free Will_, over us the Angels he keeps here in heaven!"

"I will ascend the Heavens; i will raise my throne above the stars of the almighty; i will sit enthroned on the mount of Assembly. On the utmost high of the secret mountain. i will ascend the top of the clouds; i will make myself the most high."

His Grigori cheered for their new Almighty.

"And then i will rid us of humankind and we will be allowed to life freely in our world. For we will have _Free Will_!"

Then became The War in Heaven.

Friends fought against friends, brothers fought against brothers and Lucifer fought against Michael in a display of superhuman strength that lit up the Sky's for hours.

"Don't be a fool" demanded Michael.

"You are the fool my friend, why be subservient to the Almighty, when the Almighty does not love you, love us all!"

"But the Almighty does love us, loves us all!"

Then Michael struck Lucifer down with his power and bound his hands and feet so he could not escape his punishment.

Then Lucifer's army slowly began to fall, the love of their Almighty was to strong for the Grigori to fight.

After the battle was won the Angels decided to punish the Grigori for declaring war on their beloved Almighty.

For commanding the Coup de'ete against the Heavens, Lucifer and his Grigori were sentence to Hell, the dark realm of sin, for all eternity.

But one young angel felt this punishment wrong, she ran to Michael's side and grabbed at his armour.

"Please don't do this. I, your servant, beg of you. Spare them for this one mistake that they might be able to make. For i believe they have learnt their lesson."

But Michael ignored her plea, for he new and the Almighty new, that if given the chance, past mistakes will surely be repeated.

Lucifer smiled and looked into the bright eyes of hope that the young Angel had on her young face. He shook his head as Michael ignored her and her hope began to fail.

"Don't beg for me, for i shall bid my time. then one day i will rise to the heavens once again and you" He pointed to the young angel who began to cower in fear in front of Michael.

"You shall bear my child, my heir, the one being that will destroy humankind and then i will rule the Sky's, the earth and the darkness. You will all cower in fear of my Grigori as i take my revenge on you all for this days defeat."

Lucifer began to laugh loudly to the jeers of the angels and the support of the Grigori.

Lucifer and his Grigori were sent to hell.

Michael held the frighten young Angel in his arms.

"Don't threat young one for i shall protect you from the dark. your destiny may be set, but I'll make sure it never sees the light. For i shall send you to Earth and there you will be safe."

So the young angel went to Earth with a guard to protect her from the darkness that might rise. Her memory would be striped and she would live her life as a human, being reincarnated through the centuries. keeping her hidden from her destiny as the mother of the destruction of humankind.

Lucifer in Hell.

A young angel on earth.

A destiny separated.

One angel turned to his friend.

"Now is come salvation and strength, and the kingdom of the almighty..."

"No" said his friend.

"Now becomes the begining of the end!"


End file.
